This invention is related generally to static control systems for VAR generators and it relates in particular to methods and apparatus for eliminating a DC component of current which may build up in the output of the static VAR generator described herein. In these static VAR generator circuits fixed capacitors disposed in parallel with thyristor controlled inductors are utilized. The thyristor firing angles are computed in each consecutive half cycle in a control system. If the control system is not perfect in calculating the firing angles a DC component of current builds up in the thyristors over a long period of time. This may be due to the accumulated effect of small errors such as variation in component tolerance, source drifts, etc. The DC component is provided in the output of the VAR generator. The DC component must be compensated for, otherwise certain portions of the AC system such as the transformers may saturate due to the DC component and perhaps burn up. U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,585 entitled "Three Phase Welding System With Post Heat Control" by J. L. Solomon issued June 17, 1952 teaches a power control system for a three phase supply incorporating gas tube thyristors in a circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,638 entitled "Converter Circuit For Generation of Asymmetric Reactive Power" by K. Thorborg issued on June 19, 1973 features an SCR three phase power control network wherein the phase angle of the conduction of the SCR is controlled as a function of the deviation of an AC voltage from a reference level. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach a method of eliminating a DC component in the output circuit of their respective systems. It would be advantageous if a system for eliminating DC from the output of a static VAR generator could be provided.